


The (in)Dependent

by Script_Savage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bus Kids - Freeform, Comfort Toys, Diapers, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Team as Family, Ward isn't Hydra, mama may, papa phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_Savage/pseuds/Script_Savage
Summary: After an accident in the lab reverts Skye to her three-year-old self, she realizes that the issues she thought she'd buried with her past aren't as far behind her as she'd thought.**Takes place during season 1





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is pretty much all I write now...let me know what you think.

Skye is bored out of her mind.

 

Ward is off at the Hub with Coulson, FitzSimmons are busy in the lab, and May...May is ‘on the stick’.

 

She’s tried training without Ward a few times, but it feels awkward, and she wants to be sure she’s doing it right, so she has to wait for him to come back.

 

May well...May is intimidating to say the least, and Skye gets the feeling that May doesn’t like her very much.

 

_ The Lab it is then. _

 

Fitz and Simmons are examining something on the workbench.

 

“Hey guys,” Skye says. She doesn’t think she’s been unnecessarily loud, but her greeting is enough to startle the two scientists. 

 

Fitz jumps, but Jemma’s flinch is far more spectacular and it sends an object flying off the workbench.

 

Skye reaches out and grabs it before it falls to the floor and almost laughs out loud when she sees what it is.

 

“Really guys?” Skye holds up the object. “I mean, I’m bored too, but even I could’ve come up with something more interesting to study than this. It’s just a pacifier.”

 

“Skye...put that down. Slowly.” Fitz looks like he’s seen a ghost, Jemma is clearly unsettled as well.

 

Skye rolls her eyes, unwilling to become a victim of another of their pranks. “Guys. It’s a binky. Not a bomb. It’s just for kids to suck on, it’s not a WMD.” she sticks it in her mouth to demonstrate.

 

“Skye! It’s  an 0-8-4, what on earth are you doing?” Jemma exclaims.

 

“Nice try, guys, but I’m pretty sure I could find like, twenty of these exact same things at Wal...Mart…” Skye trails off when she realizes that she can’t take the pacifier back out again. “Um, guys...it’s stuck.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘stuck’?” Jemma wonders.

 

Skye tugged on it with more force and it didn’t budge, before trying to spit it out. Nothing. “You didn’t put superglue on this, did you?”

 

Fitz shakes his head. “No, of course not!” He reaches up and tries to gently pull  the object out of Skye’s mouth, but no cigar.

 

“May, could you come down the the lab? We’re having a bit of an issue with the artifact…” Jemma’s saying into the intercom.

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

Skye’s heart drops into her shoes. She doesn’t want May to see her like this…

 

Too soon, May arrives in the lab, and Skye is forced to face the music.

 

May raises an eyebrow.  And for some reason, that expression always makes Skye feel about twenty years younger. “What’s the problem?”

 

Skye raises her hand sheepishly and points to the pacifier in her mouth. She hopes to god she’s not drooling... “Ish shtuck.”

 

May walks over and pulls  it out with no effort at all.

 

“I thought you said it was stuck.”

 

“It was!” Skye insists, embarrassed, and the groans. “I don’t feel well.” She moans and collapses into a nearby chair.

 

Her stomach churns riotously and the lightheadedness intensifies.

 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

 

May grabs a nearby wastecan and holds it out to her. Skye is, for a fleeting moment, touched by the gesture. She’s no stranger to the fact that May doesn’t seem to like her very much...

 

Skye forces herself to take slow, deep breaths until the unpleasant sensations subside.

 

“I think...I think I’m okay now.” Skye blinks when she realizes Fitz and Simmons are staring at her. 

 

“Are you sure?” Jemma’s asking, her  voice soft.

 

Skye nods.

 

“Can you stand up for me?” 

 

Skye slides off the chair, and promptly falls hard onto her butt when she takes an unexpected drop.

 

“What…” It’s only then that it occurs to her to look down. She gasps. 

 

She’s  _ tiny. _

 

She looks around the room from her new perspective, more than a little intimidated by how much bigger her surroundings are. 

 

Fitz and Simmons might as well be giants for how big they are compared to her.

 

She’s swimming in her old clothing.

 

“Skye,  _ breathe _ .” May’s voice is surprisingly gentle. She’s just a little above eye-level for Skye, but only because she’s kneeling.

 

“I’m okay,” Skye says, forcing herself to believe it.

 

“FitzSimmons, try and find out if there’s a way to reverse this. I’m going to call Coulson and Ward and let them know what’s going on, and then I’m going to take Skye out to get some new clothes. Keep me posted.”

 

“Yes, Agent May.” the two scientists respond in unison.

 

May looks down at Skye. “I know you can walk, but this is faster.” she says. She lifts Skye onto her hip, leaving Skye’s clothes on the floor.

 

“Are you okay?” May asks.

 

“I think so,” Skye answers quietly refusing to meet May’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“This. I thought FitzSimmons was trying to prank me again. Guess I had it coming.” Skye clamps down on the tide of humiliation that threatens to overcome her.

 

“It was an easy mistake to make. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

 

May brings Skye into her room and sits her on the bed. “Do you need the restroom Skye?”

 

Skye is surprised by the question, and even more surprised by the realization that she  _ does _ need to go. The fact that May noticed first is more than a little worrisome.

 

May helps her to sit on the toilet in her en-suite bathroom, which is in an entirely different universe of embarrassing.

 

“We’ll get a stool while we’re out today, that way you’ll be able to do this for yourself.” May tells her as she holds her up so she can wash her hands.

 

“Thank you. I don’t mean to be a pain.”

 

May sighs. “Let it go, Skye. It’s okay. We can’t change the past; we can only deal with the here and now. Let’s go see if we can find you some clothes that fit a little better.”

 

Skye follows May back into her room and hauls herself onto the bed with no small amount of effort. 

 

“Alright, try this.” May hands her a black t-shirt.

 

Skye swaps out shirts. This one fits much better, but it still comes down past her knees when she stands up.

 

“What about my, uh undergarments?” Skye wonders, her face heating up.

 

“You’ll have to go without until we get to the store. Just make sure you let me or one of the others know when you need the bathroom, and we should be just fine.

 

“Hey!” Skye bristles at May’s implication. “I’m not actually a baby, you know.” She realizes belatedly that her hands have made their way to her hips without her consent, and maybe she’s being a little louder than is really necessary.

 

May raises an eyebrow at her, and she immediately sits down on the bed and plays with the hem of her new shirt. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. I know it’s a big adjustment. But, mind your attitude. Even though your mind is intact, I’ll still put you in timeout if you give me lip.”

 

Skye gasps. “You would not,”

 

May seems to be fighting a smile for an instant. “Want to try me and find out?” she deadpans.

 

Skye sighs. “No.” she hesitates to say the next thing because it’s horribly embarrassing, but she’d rather it not be a surprise. “Uh...I wet the bed until I was nine. Just thought you should know.” Skye clamps her mouth shut and stares at her lap. This is  _ not _ helping her ‘I’m not a baby’ case.

 

“Thank you for telling me. I know that wasn’t easy. We’ll get some protection for you at the store.”

 

“You’re not gonna tell Ward about that, are you?” Skye nibbles on her thumb.

 

“Tell him what?” May replies, gently pulling Skye’s thumb away from her mouth. “Don’t suck your thumb, kid. It’s not good for your teeth.”

 

“I wasn’t...okay.” Skye sighed. It wouldn’t do her any good to protest anyway.

 

“Are you ready to go, Skye? If you behave I’ll buy you an ice cream.”

 

“Of course I’ll…” Skye trails off with a grin when she realizes May is teasing her. Without really thinking about it, she reaches up to take May’s hand and her heart skips a beat when she realizes what she’s done.

 

May gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. She takes smaller steps to accommodate Skye’s new, much-shorter stride as they head to the SUV.

 

“You’re going to need a car seat, now that I think about it.”

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“No, I’m not. Even if it wasn’t against the law for you to be without one, you’d still be getting it. It’s not safe for you to ride without one.” May lifts Skye into the backseat, giving her an expectant look until she fastens her seatbelt.

 

“But,”

 

“This isn’t up for discussion. You’re getting a car seat, which you will be using when you’re in the car. No arguments, Skye.”

 

Skye huffs and folds her arms. “It’s not fair,” she complains.

 

May puts  on her sunglasses and eyes her in the rearview mirror. “Life rarely is, Skye. You’re going to have birds sitting on your lip if you keep sticking it out like that.

 

Skye immediately schools her expression back to normal, embarrassed that May has caught her in the act.

 

She sighs and stares out the window, unable to shake the feeling that this is going to be a very long day...

 


	2. Chapter 2

If there were ever a time to develop superpowers, like, say, the ability to become invisible, Skye thinks; this is it.

 

She’s not really upset that she has to ride in the cart, but now that they’ve arrived in the baby section of the store, the gravity of her situation  begins to sink in.

 

“See anything you like?” May’s asking.

 

Skye looks around and realizes that May means to make good on her promise that Skye would be riding in a car seat for however long it took for her to return to normal.

 

As if their trip through the diaper aisle wasn’t humiliating enough…

 

Skye supposes she should be grateful that it’s only her body that’s been affected by the 0-8-4, although at the moment she almost wishes her mind had been as well--at least then, diapers and car seats would be  _ normal… _

 

“No.” Skye huffs and folds her arms. “I don’t want a stupid car seat.”

 

May raises an eyebrow. “Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to play with the 0-8-4. You’re lucky this is all it did to you. You could have been killed, Skye.”

 

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t so…”

 

“If I were you, I’d lose the attitude kid. This isn’t my idea of a good time either. Today was supposed to be my day off.”

 

“Look, if you don’t want me, just send me back to St. Agnes. You obviously don’t like me and I’ve been bounced around for most of my life anyway.” Skye snaps. She isn’t sure when she started crying, but tears are dripping into her lap regardless.

 

May sighs. “No one’s sending you anywhere, Skye. I know this isn’t easy for you either.”

 

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it,”

 

“I mean it, Skye. You’re staying; unless you really want to leave…”

 

Skye shakes her head. “Thank you. I’m sorry for being a brat.” Skye sniffles. “It’s just a lot to process.”

 

“It’s fine.” May says.

 

“I like that one,” Skye points to a pink car seat with a floral design.

 

“It’s cute.” May agrees. “Do you want to try it on for size?”

 

Skye takes a breath and swallows her pride. “Okay,”

 

The display rack for the car seat is low enough that May can easily lift Skye into it.

 

“So what do you think?” May wonders. 

 

“It’s comfortable.” Skye admits, surprised. And then: “I have to pee.”

 

“Okay. The bathroom is right over there. Think you can hold it?” May puts the car seat in the cart and heads toward the restrooms.

 

Skye swallows hard. Yesterday, she would’ve answered ‘yes’ without question. Now though, she isn’t so sure. “I think so…” Her bladder twinges painfully, and she immediately begins second-guessing herself.

 

Skye suppresses the overwhelming urge to squirm, since May hasn’t put her down. However, her heart drops into her stomach when they arrive at the restroom to find an  _ Out of Order _ sign posted on the door.

 

The door to the family restroom is locked when May tries the handle.

 

“Occupied,” someone says from inside.

 

“Oh no,” Skye swallows hard, sucking in a breath when she feels a small leak.

 

“Put me down.” Skye says softly. “I’m not gonna make it, and I don’t wanna pee on you.”

 

May sighs. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I trust you,” Skye answers.

 

May reaches over to the cart and tears open the package of pull-ups, holding one out for Skye to step into.

 

For once, Skye is grateful not to be wearing underwear. She has to hold onto May so she doesn’t fall over which is a little unsettling, but she has more pressing concerns.

 

“There,” May says pausing for half a second to make sure the fit is right. “Now you can go. Don’t worry, I won’t look.”

 

Skye feels overwhelmingly vulnerable the instant May turns her back; she can’t stop herself from grabbing a fistful of May’s shirt. Her pull-up fills with warmth, and suddenly she’s crying again. Some wetness leaks down her leg.

 

“I’m all done,” Skye chokes out.

 

“Alright. We’ll have you all cleaned up in no time.” May reaches for the large box of diapers instead of the pull-ups this time, and Skye doesn’t even try to protest.

 

Skye just stares at the floor. She feels foolish for ever having thought she could handle this.

 

A woman comes out of the family restroom with a little girl in tow and looks at May, who is standing patiently by with Skye.

 

“You too?” She says. “Potty training can be a real challenge sometimes.”

 

May nods and reaches down to lift Skye onto her hip. “We’ll get through it though,” she replies, before taking Skye into the bathroom.

 

May puts Skye on the changing table and removes her wet pull-up.

 

“I’m sorry.” Skye says.

 

“It’s okay. I’m not upset. The diaper is just until we get back to the bus, where we know all the bathrooms work.”

 

Skye squirms a little when May wipes her down with one of the wet wipes she keeps in her purse.

 

She feels safer, somehow, once May is finished taping on the diaper, but that seems embarrassing to say…

 

She sighs.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Skye wiggles uncertainly. “Umm...I think so. It feels weird.”

 

“We’re almost done here. We just have a few more things to get, and then we can go home.”

 

“Alright.” Skye lifts her arms, and she’s glad that May understands and lifts her up again.  May rubs her back for a moment and pulls Skye’s thumb away from her mouth.

 

Skye whimpers.

 

“None of that, kiddo. I can get you a pacifier if you want, but try not to suck your, thumb.” May’s voice is gentle, but even so, Skye is overwhelmed and she bursts into tears once more.

 

May pats her bottom, and it’s more comforting than Skye wants to admit. She guides Skye’s head onto her shoulder.

 

“Shh.” She says. “It’s time to rest now, little one. I’ve got you.”

 

Skye clutches at May’s shirt and tries to match her breathing with May’s.  The relaxing rhythm, coupled with May’s gentle pats to her butt, puts her to sleep almost immediately.

 

*.*.*.*.

 

Skye wakes up in the car, drooling onto May’s balled-up jacket, in an uncomfortably wet diaper.

 

She looks around and panics when she doesn’t immediately see May.

 

“Mo-May?” Skye kicks herself for the slip.

 

“I’m right here, baby.” May says, lifting Skye out of the cart and rubbing her back. She pats Skye’s bottom again. “How was your nap?” 

 

Skye scrubs at her eyes with her fists. “‘Kay.” She pauses, embarrassed. “I...I um..my diaper...I...my butt is squishy.” she says finally, staring at the floor. She isn’t sure exactly what she’d planned on saying, but it definitely wasn’t  _ that. _

 

“I know,” May says. “I could tell when I picked you up. It’s not a big deal, Skye. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

 

_ Easy for you to say, _ Skye thinks.

 

“Do you want me to change you now, or can you wait until after we pay?”

 

“I’ll be okay for a little bit, I think.”

 

“Okay. Let’s get going. We have everything we need, so all that’s left is to pay for everything.”

 

“Can I have ice cream?” Skye wonders.

 

May offers a small smile in response. “After we change your diaper and put the groceries in the car, I think that can be arranged. “


	3. Chapter 3

Skye tries to be neat, but it’s harder than she’s expecting.

 

Her fine motor skills aren’t what they used to be, that’s for sure. She tries to put her concerns to rest for the moment--the plane isn’t normally stocked with much junk food--but that’s hard to do when there’s ice cream dribbling down her chin.

 

“Thank you,” she tries to say around a mouthful of food, but given the eyebrow that May raises in response, it’s either unintelligible, or gross to look at. Probably both, she decides, swallowing before trying to speak again.

 

“Thanks,” Skye tries again.

 

May’s expression softens a little. “You’re welcome. You know you’re supposed to eat the ice cream, not wear it, right?”

 

Skye huffs. It isn’t like she  _ tried _ to spill ice cream all over herself...it just kind of happened.

 

“I’m not doing it on  _ purpose _ !” Skye protests, maybe a little louder than appropriate. The difference is infuriating and humiliating. She’d meant it as a joke, but the tone of voice she’d used now drew looks from disapproving parents all around them. She curls up on her chair, embarrassed and angry.

 

She puts her ice cream down and rubs at her eyes to catch the tears before they fall.

 

“I’m sorry,” Skye murmurs.

 

“It’s okay, Skye. I’m not upset.”

 

“I think you’re probably the only one in the food court who doesn’t think I’m a bratty toddler in need of a nap and an attitude adjustment. It’s not fair.”

 

“I don’t think you’re a brat, Skye.” May says. “And, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. I know it's tough, and I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but it's going to be part of your life for a bit. That's just the way it is..”

 

“ _ I know. _ ” Skye snapped, her palms slapped the table of their own accord, and she stood up on her chair so she was eye level with May. “This whole situation is bad enough without you constantly reminding me that it’s my fault. I said I was sorry, and there’s nothing I can do about it now.”

 

May’s mouth compresses into a thin line. She looks around for a moment and then plucks Skye out of her seat. She clears the table of their leftovers and makes a beeline for the bathroom.

 

_ Uh-oh... _

 

Skye squirms, partly in protest, partly to see how angry May is, and gets a sharp swat on the thigh for her trouble. It’s not really painful, but it gets the message across that May is absolutely not in the mood to play games.

 

She takes Skye into the bathroom and sits her on the counter.

 

“First of all,” May begins, and her voice is cool enough to send chills down Skye’s spine. “I’ve never once blamed you for this. As a matter-of-fact, I remember explicitly stating that it was a mistake that anyone could have made.”

 

“I-” Skye begins, but May’s glare stops her cold. She looks down, contrite and once again, embarrassed.

 

“I wasn’t finished.” May says. “Please don’t interrupt me again. Secondly, young lady, if that is how you expect to be treated--like an adult--then you need to show me that with your actions. I know some things can’t be helped, but I do expect you to do your best to control your temper and be respectful. Do you understand me?”

 

Skye nods. Her eyes burn almost as much as her cheeks.

 

“I’d like a verbal response, please.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Skye says. She can’t bring herself to look at her mentor, afraid of the disappointment she’ll see on May’s face.

 

“Look at me, Skye,” May’s voice is soft and gentle, and Skye is suddenly aware that she desperately needs a hug.

 

May seems to know exactly what she’s thinking, because the first thing she does when Skye makes eye contact is to open her arms.

 

Skye almost throws herself at May, pressing her face into her shoulder. “I’m sorry!” she sobs.

 

May just rubs her back. “It’s alright. You’re not in trouble.” 

 

Skye takes a deep, shuddering breath, hiccups, and makes herself stop crying. Her face is still a snotty mess, and the tears haven’t stopped completely, but at least she’s not full-on sobbing anymore.

 

May fishes a tissue out of her purse and holds it to Skye’s nose. “Blow,”

 

Skye does, and May wipes the rest of her face dry.

 

“All better,” May says. “Do you need to use the toilet while we’re in here?”

 

“I think I’m okay,” Skye says, trying to wiggle surreptitiously to check the state of her diaper without tipping May off. She isn’t quite sure that she’s succeeded, and she can’t really tell if she’s wet or not.

 

“Are you sure?”  May wonders.

 

“I…” Skye’s stomach grumbles and her eyes widen. “On second thought, that’s a good idea.” she says. She’s mortified at the thought of needing May’s help, especially with... _ that _ , but she doesn’t even want to think about the alternative…

 

“Okay.” May helps Skye down from the counter and undoes the button on her pants before leading her into the stall. She untapes Skye’s diaper, balling it up and taping it back onto itself. She tosses it into the garbage with a thud.

 

A wave of shame washes over Skye at the sound. “I’m sorry,” she says for what feels like the hundredth time.

 

“Don’t be. That’s what the diaper is for.” May’s voice is free of judgment or disgust, and Skye feels a little less awful.

 

Skye wants to die as she pushes her pants down to her ankles and waits for May to lift her onto the toilet. She’s put down facing backwards.

 

“This way you won’t fall in,” May explains. “I’ll wait outside the stall to give you some privacy, just let me know when you’re done and I’ll help you clean up.”

 

“Okay,” Skye feels like she can’t possibly be more humiliated, but she tries to find solace in the fact that at least she’s managed to avoid doing this in her pants too.

 

Skye closes her eyes once the door to the stall closes and tries to imagine she’s an adult again, at least for a moment.

 

“I’m all done.” Skye says. She wants to climb down from the toilet and clean herself, but she realizes that she’s too small to get up without help.

 

May helps Skye clean up with almost clinical efficiency before helping her to button her pants.

 

“Thanks.” Skye says humbly as May lifts her to the sink so she can wash her hands.

 

“Don’t mention it, kid,”

 

“I’m sorry I’m such a baby,” Skye says.

 

May sighs softly while she takes a clean diaper out of her purse and helps Skye up onto the changing table. “A baby wouldn’t have used the toilet just now.” She says. “You could have just used your diaper and waited for me to notice. But, you didn’t.”

 

Skye pulls a face. “Gross.” she silently prays that that never actually happens. She yawns.

 

“Maybe a nap’snot such a bad idea, kid.” May says, lifting Skye onto her hip once more.

 

Skye frowns, but doesn’t say anything in response. “Can we go home?”

 

“Yes. And, I think you should lay down for a bit when we get back, okay?”

 

Skye knows that it’s not really up to her, and frankly, she doesn’t have the energy to protest.

 

She rests her head on May’s shoulder. The speed at which her life has changed over the past few weeks is almost enough to make her sick. She’d  _ just _ healed up after being shot and injected with alien blood, and a few weeks before that, Simmons had almost died from jumping out of the Bus…

 

Skye nibbles on her thumbnail and tries not to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

“Skye, please don’t play with the straps. I’ll unbuckle you in just a second. Wait until we stop. And don’t kick my seat.”

 

Skye nudges May’s seat with the toe of her new sneaker. Not nearly hard enough to be called a kick, though. She’s so bored it’s almost physically painful, and even though she knows exactly how to unbuckle the car seat, her hands don’t want to cooperate. The frustration of constantly knowing exactly how things are supposed to be done, and yet being unable to actually  _ do  _ anything; that’s worse than the boredom.

 

She’s a prisoner in her own body, a body that seems to be hellbent on humiliating her at every turn.

 

Skye had thought that the accidents were the worst of it--at least, if she’s careful, no one besides May and Coulson really need to know about it. But, she’d discovered at the store that she’s also unable to tie her shoes, and each moment is a new revelation about the ways her body can betray her.

 

So, although it’s childish, kicking the back of May’s chair, is comforting, because despite all the ways her new body has failed her, she can at least do  _ this. _

 

May glares at her in the rearview mirror, over the top of her sunglasses. “Skye. That’s enough. I won’t tell you again. Do you want to sit in time-out when we get back?”

 

“I didn’t even kick your seat on purpose! I’m just trying to get comfortable.” It’s an obvious lie, but neither of them acknowledge that fact. 

 

“Are you wet again?” May asks gently.

 

Skye’s face burns. She lashes out again, kicking the May’s seat with all the force she can muster. “No!”   
  


“ _ Skye _ . Calm down, it’s a valid question.”

 

“Well, I’m dry.” Skye’s mouth tastes like acid. And her toe hurts now; despite the fact that it’s really not that painful, she can feel tears welling up already. “I’m not a baby.” She says, as much to herself as to May.

 

“I didn’t say you were. What I did say, was that you need to sit still and be patient. Adults have to do it all the time, and for all your insistence that you’re not a child, that seems to be giving you some trouble. I just need another minute to make sure we’re not being tailed.”

 

“Fine.” Skye growls. Stupid, dumb carseat. Stupid, dumb big toe that still hurts. Stupid dumb May, for asking stupid, dumb questions about whether or not she’s wet herself…

Stupid dumb Skye for getting herself into this mess in the first place.

 

“Watch your tone, little one.” May says calmly.

 

Skye’s mouth drops open, and she sees red. She delivers a kick to the back of May’s seat  out of spite.

 

May sighs. “Okay, that’s enough. Time-out when we get back to base. And then, maybe a nap will help you adjust your attitude.”

 

“Whatever.” Skye responds, folding her arms.

 

“Do you need a spanking too? Because I have to say, I’m not impressed with your lip, or your behavior. I said at the store that if you want to be treated like an adult, then you need to show me with your actions. So far, I’m not convinced.” May continues as the car comes to a halt; Skye realizes that they're back at the BUS.

 

Skye struggles with the buckle on her carseat, determined to at least do  _ something  _ for herself. She’s still fumbling with it when May opens the door.  May takes off her sunglasses.

 

Somehow, that simple action makes her seem even more displeased.

 

“Didn’t I just tell you not to play with the straps?”

 

Skye doesn’t bother with a response. It’ll just get her in more trouble. She folds her arms and looks away.

 

“Skye, you need to uncross your arms if you want me to let you out.” May says.

 

Skye ignores her.

 

May sighs again. “That’s three minutes of time out and three swats on your bottom, Skye. I’ve given you plenty of chances to show me that you can behave, but you seem to have made up your mind.” 

 

Skye still doesn’t move. She knows she’s only making things worse for herself, but she can’t find it in herself to care at this point. No matter what she does, May seems to be set on treating her like a baby, so why should she go to the trouble of proving her wrong? 

 

Besides…

 

This is easier.

 

“Keep this up, and they’ll be bare-bottom spankings Skye. Are you going to cooperate, or do you want to spend more time in the naughty chair?”

 

Skye unfolds her arms, but says nothing.

“Good girl. Thank you, Skye.” May unbuckles her and lifts her out of the seat. “I thought you said you were dry, Skye.”

 

“I am!” Skye insists.

 

“You’re definitely not dry, kid.” May pats her butt for emphasis, and it’s only then that Skye realizes that she’s wet.

 

She bursts into tears.

 

“It’ll be alright, Skye. This is an easy fix. We’ll change your diaper, then you’ll have your timeout, and then you’ll have a nap.”

 

While nothing from May’s list sounds like fun, knowing what to expect helps to ground her, and she’s grateful for that, at least. 

 

May lays Skye down on the backseat to change her, and Skye is touched that even after all her bad behavior, May’s still helping her save face by not changing her diaper in front of the others.

 

She stares at the ceiling while May changes her, she can’t really  _ go _ anywhere, but at she can at least pretend it isn’t happening. Once she’s bare, she rolls over before May can put a new diaper on her.

 

“O-okay.” She says. “You can spank me now…”

 

It isn’t like she hasn’t been beaten before; many of her foster homes had seen to that. She doesn’t think May would hurt her, not the way the others had.

 

Spankings are  _ supposed  _ to hurt, Skye thinks. But the anticipation is almost always worse than the punishment. She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for a blow that never really lands.

 

May only gives her a gentle pat on the backside and rolls her back over. “Not this time Skye. Maybe I was being a little harsh. You’ve had a rough day, and it would be wrong to think that there won’t be at least a little bit of an adjustment period. You get a pass today, but if you act up in the future, spankings are back on the table.”

 

Skye swallows and nods.

 

“I don’t  _ want _ to spank you, but if you keep testing me like you have been today, there will be consequences.”

 

It takes Skye a moment to find her voice. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“I’m proud of you, Skye. That was very adult of you to accept the consequences of your actions--it’s exactly the kind of thing I was telling you to do earlier.”

 

Skye yawns enormously as May finishes changing her. 

 

May lifts her onto her hip, and Skye rests her head on May’s shoulder.

“Ward went into town with Fitz and Simmons to get groceries. Figured we should restock while we’re here.” Coulson’s voice. Skye can’t bring herself to look at him.

 

“I could’ve handled that.” May says.

 

“I didn’t want to put too much on you--you have your hands full. Besides, they could do with some fresh air.” 

 

Skye looks up at him. “Hey, A.C.”

 

Coulson smiles softly. “How are you feeling Skye?”

 

“Weird.” Skye responds. “I’m...adjusting, I guess. I feel stupid. I thought FitzSimmons was trying to prank me again,” she explained.

 

“I heard.” Coulson said. 

 

“Any progress?”

 

Coulson shakes his head. “Nothing yet. The artifact isn’t responding, and given what happened to you, we’re a little hesitant to try anything too drastic. We’re working on it, though, and we’ll keep you updated if anything changes.” he sighs.

 

“You look exhausted, kid. Why don’t you get some rest.”

 

“I--” Skye’s protest dies on her lips. “Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.”

 

May pats her bottom, and she realizes that May notices that she held her tongue.  _ Good job. _

 

Skye doesn’t feel quite so humiliated, at least not when she’s just with May and Coulson. She’d told Coulson--it seems like a lifetime ago now-- that it had been upsetting to see ‘Mom and Dad’ fighting, and she’d been joking at the time, but now, she’s beginning to see that she might not have been so far off the mark.

 

Coulson is gentle, but firm when he needs to be, a safe place to go in a storm. The way he looks out for the team is fatherly, he doesn’t hesitate to commend someone on a job well done, but if mistakes are made, he’s there with a firm, guiding hand to help set things straight.

 

Once, Ward, Fitz, and Simmons had gotten into an argument, about what, Skye has no idea even now, but Coulson had made them all sit on the couch in the lounge and hold hands until they worked through whatever was causing them to fight.

 

May is stricter, but that’s how she shows them she cares, Skye realizes now. May might not be as quick with a smile or a joke; she isn’t the one to make cookies ‘just because’ or to hold a team game night after a rough mission, but Skye hears her making the rounds at night, checking on everyone before she turns in for the night. Her love isn’t as overt or effusive as Coulson’s but, she looks after them all just the same.

 

May brings her to her room and sits her down on the bed. “I’ll be back to get you up in an hour. Do you need anything before I go?”

 

Skye squirms. “Could you stay? Just until I fall asleep? It’s fine if you can’t, it’s stupid anyway...You know what? Forget I said anything…”

 

“It’s okay, Skye. I don’t mind.”

 

Skye brings her thumb to her lips. It’s an old habit, one she’d thought she’d kicked a long time ago. But ever since her transformation, it’s come back with a vengeance.

 

May gently pulls her hand away from her mouth, and gives her the pacifier instead.

 

Skye ignores it and stuffs both hands under her pillow; she doesn’t want to look like a baby in front of May, and if her hands are under the pillow, she can’t suck her thumb. She squirms, trying to get comfortable, when she feels herself wetting again. The new warmth around her butt isn’t exactly uncomfortable, but it’s foreign, and she stares at the ceiling to avoid giving herself away.

 

She supposes, just this once, that she might’ve been too tired to notice that she needed to go.  _ Maybe _ May had a point when she said Skye needed a nap…

 

That, at least, is better than thinking that her body just isn’t bothering to tell her when she needs to visit the toilet anymore...She shudders.

 

Skye takes a deep breath and tries to relax--it won’t do her any good to worry over something she can’t fix. 

 

May rubs a thumb gently over her eyebrows, and Skye can’t help but close her eyes. 

 

“You’re very stubborn sometimes.” May’s voice is soft. “Naps really aren’t so bad.”

 

“Says you,”

 

May hums softly. Skye can't tell if she's amused or irritated. “Alright, Skye. It’s time to sleep now.”

 

“G’night,” Skye says softly.

 

“Good night, Skye. Sleep well.”   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

May’s left clothes out for Skye, neatly folded at the foot of the bed. 

 

Skye feels a pang when she realizes that May isn’t in the room anymore; but she does her best to quash the emotion before it can overwhelm her. She’s sure that May has other important, grown-up, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent things to do…

 

Skye stretches and swings her legs over the side of the bed, letting out a heavy sigh when her feet don’t come anywhere near touching the floor.

 

She hops down from the bed and goes to see what May has laid out for her.

 

The pull-up on top of the pile is the most embarrassing, but as much as she hates to admit it, she isn’t sure she can trust herself not to make a mess without some kind of protection.

 

Skye takes off her diaper, doing her best to roll it up like she’s seen May do. It’s at least a little less embarrassing to put the pull-up on, since she doesn’t need any help with that.

 

The rest of the outfit sort of resembles something May would wear, and Skye is grateful for the lack of bright colors. She really doesn’t want any extra attention.

 

Skye manages to get dressed without further difficulty, but she’s hesitant to venture out into the BUS alone. She knows her way around, knows everyone on the BUS, but her stomach knots in anxiety anyway.

 

Just as she musters the courage to open the door to her bunk, it opens by itself.

 

“Feeling better?” May asks. There’s an edge to her voice, one that suggests that she’s prepared to take action if Skye is still moody.

 

Skye nods, and plays with the hem of her shirt. 

 

“‘M sorry.” She swallows and looks up at May. “I shouldn’t have acted the way I did.”

 

“It’s okay.” May says calmly. “Clean slate from here on out.”

 

Skye nods again, in what she hopes is a professional manner.

 

“Are you hungry? Coulson made lasagna for dinner.”

 

“I’ve never had it…”

 

May blinks.

 

“Food at the orphanage wasn’t exactly gourmet.”  Skye shrugs. “From what I can tell, Coulson’s a pretty good cook. I can’t wait to try it.”

 

May guides Skye out of the room with a firm, but gentle hand on her back. She stops by the bathroom.

 

“Go wash your hands,” she says, opening the door and looking at Skye expectantly.

 

Skye pushes open the door and the light comes on automatically. She’s too short to reach the switch, so she’s grateful for that. 

 

There’s a small wooden stool next to the sink, and Skye feels a rush of emotion. It’s such a small thing, but it grants her a measure of independence. She turns back to May and throws her arms around the senior agent before she can restrain herself.

 

“Thank you,” Skye says in a small voice.

 

May stiffens for a moment, and then pats Skye’s back. “You’re welcome. Now, go wash up and use the toilet. Dinner’s almost ready.”

 

Skye huffs. “I don’t even have to--”

 

“Try anyway.” May interrupts.

 

“Okay,” Skye concedes glumly. It’s even more embarrassing when she realizes that she  _ does _ need to go, and she probably would have had an accident without May’s insistence. She frowns.

 

Skye makes sure to scrub her hands thoroughly before meeting May in the hallway.  She’s almost overwhelmed by the urge to reach up and take May’s hand, but she doesn’t want to seem too dependent on her...She takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders.

 

As much as she doesn’t want to face the rest of the team in her new state--even though Ward is the only one who hasn’t seen her yet--she knows that she can’t put it off forever. So, she might as well get it over with now…

 

She walks with May to the kitchen, stuffing her hands into her pockets to keep from reaching up hold on to the hem of May’s shirt. Despite her best efforts to put on a convincing brave front, she finds herself hiding behind May’s legs when they arrive at the kitchen.

 

“Skye? What’s this?” May’s voice is so quiet that Skye is sure she’s the only one who can hear her.

 

“I’m…” She swallows hard, trying to wrestle her breathing back under control. “I’m scared.” She admits finally.

 

“It’s okay to be scared.” May says softly. “But you don’t have to be. You’re safe here.” 

 

Skye inches out from behind May, peeking out at her teammates.

 

“Hello, Skye.” Jemma waves and pats the empty seat between her and Fitz. Her smile is bright and not judgemental--she’s even piled some books on the chair so Skye can eat comfortably.

 

Skye would much rather sit with May, but they’re all at the same table, and she doesn’t want to be rude. She clambers up the small mountain of books to sit at the top and glances at Ward across the table.

 

He is, as usual, unreadable. He doesn’t say anything either, and Skye wonders if he’s angry at her for getting herself into this mess. She can’t train to be a field agent until this gets fixed…

 

Skye takes a bite of lasagna. It’s very good, and someone has swapped out the standard flatware for smaller utensils, so the bites are appropriately sized.

 

“This is really good,” she says around a mouthful of food.

 

May gives her a warning look.

 

Skye swallows. “Sorry. This is really good, Coulson.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Coulson smiles.

 

“How are you feeling, Skye?” Jemma wonders.

 

“Other than being tiny? I’m fine. Just adjusting…” Suddenly uncomfortable, Skye shovels more lasagna into her mouth to avoid having to give more of an answer.

 

“That’s good. I’d like to run a few tests after dinner, just to make sure nothing else has changed.” Jemma says, and she sounds apologetic.

 

Skye tries not to let her discomfort show. She knows that the tests are a necessary thing; but if she’s being honest, the last thing she wants is to answer questions and perform physical benchmark tests. She’s exhausted, and all she really wants is to rest.

 

“Let’s table the tests until, tomorrow Simmons. I appreciate you putting so much effort into finding a solution to this, but let’s not overwhelm Skye.” Coulson says, like he knows exactly what Skye is thinking.

 

Skye relaxes a little at that. She glances up at Ward. “Guess the pull-ups are gonna have to wait.” She giggles a little at her unintentional joke. She feels some of the color drain from her face when she realizes that she’s almost given herself away.

 

“Guess so,” Ward replies. He doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t smile, doesn’t blink. He just stares. 

 

Maybe he really _ is _ angry…

 

Skye stares at her plate and takes another bite before she says anything else stupid and/or potentially self-incriminating.

 

Ward finishes his meal without another word, clears his plate from the table, and stalks down the hallway.

 

“I’ll be in the gym.”

 

Skye feels her bottom lip beginning to tremble, and she sinks her teeth into it before the tremor becomes uncontrollable, or worse, she starts to cry.

 

“It’s alright, Skye. It’s nothing you did. Ward can be a little... _ coarse _ sometimes.” Jemma explains.

 

In her mind, it makes perfect sense, but emotionally, well, that’s another matter entirely. That’s crippling.

 

It’s a pain she knows well, but is much less equipped to deal with in her current state.

 

Ward is supposed to be her SO. He’s supposed to stick by her in situations like this one, when things go sideways. And he left.

 

Just like everyone else she’s had to rely on in the past, when the going gets tough, she gets cast aside. 

 

Skye feels the familiar, embarrassing warmth of tears on her face, and hurriedly scrubs at her eyes.

 

“I know. I’m just overreacting. I’ll be fine in a minute.”

 

She lies.

 

Her heart is racing, she’s dizzy, and she can’t seem to get enough air.

 

_ What? Can’t...breathe... _

 

Her chest tightens, and each breath seems to have less air than the last. Her vision tunnels, and she’s only dimly aware of someone shouting her name before everything goes dark.

 

*.*.*.*.*.

 

“Skye, you need to  _ breathe. _ ” May’s voice is next to her ear.

 

Skye sucks in a breath, and the color pops back into the world.

 

“That’s it, Skye. Breathe like me...In...Out...Good. Can you hear me?”

  
  


Skye nods. “What happened?”

 

“You passed out.” Fitz says quietly. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“I think so…” Skye answers. 

 

“Agent, Coulson, sir, are we still on for game night? It’s been a hectic few weeks; a little r&r might do us all some good.”

 

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Coulson says. “Why don’t we give Agent May and Skye some space…”

  
  


Skye doesn’t open her eyes until she hears the rest of the team’s footsteps walking away.

 

“I’m sorry I freaked out like that. I don’t know what happened.” Skye says.

 

“You don’t need to apologize. And, you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to.” May says calmly, turning Skye to face her.

 

“I don’t?” Skye wonders.

 

May shakes her head. “It’d be pretty hard to explain something you didn’t understand, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Mmm,” Skye hums. “I think I wet my pants.” She adds quietly.

 

“Okay. Let’s go and get you changed, and then we’ll see how Game Night is coming along.”

 

Skye swallows. “Can I have a hug first?” She rests her head against May’s chest, listening to her heartbeat.

 

“Of course,” May’s arms are gentle, but strong, and safe, and calming.

 

Skye feels tears running down her face again.

 

May just rubs her back. “It’s okay, Skye. I’ve got you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So...
> 
> Can we just pretend it hasn't been almost a year since this has been updated? Is that cool with you guys?
> 
> Also, this is pretty short, sorry about that. Personal life has been a little crazy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Skye takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of being well-rested.

 

Last night was the best night’s sleep she’s had in, well, a long time. She stretches and sits up, immediately wincing at the cold, clammy feeling on her bottom.

 

She feels the sheets around her, relieved to find that those, at least, are dry. She climbs out of bed, realizing that she isn’t wearing any pants only after she’s left the warmth of the covers.

 

She waddles over to the tote where May’s been keeping her new wardrobe, squatting down to browse her choices. She’s debating between two different shirts when she hears the door open behind her.

 

“Good morning, Skye. How did you sleep?” May asks calmly. 

 

Skye jumps despite herself. “Good. Better than I have in...a while.”

 

“I’m glad. Are you done?” 

 

“Done?” Skye wonders. “I haven’t done anything yet.”

 

“I’ll come back in a few minutes, then.” May says.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You said you weren’t done, and I thought you might want some privacy…” 

 

“ _ Eww!  _ I wasn’t doing  _ that _ ! I was just looking for something to wear. That’s disgusting!” Skye is mortified, not only by May’s implication, but by the fact that she hadn’t bothered to take her diaper off as soon as she got up. Maybe then she could’ve avoided this whole situation...

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Do you need some help getting ready?”

 

“I can do it. I’m not a baby.” Skye says, though after yesterday she knows her claim doesn’t really hold water. However, May doesn’t bother pointing that out. Skye inwardly prays that she doesn't put her shirt on backwards.

 

“Alright. Let’s get you some clean underwear first.”

 

Skye is a lot more excited than she wants to admit at the prospect of being allowed some dignity, only to have her hopes dashed when May holds out a pull-up for her to step into.

 

She steps in without a fuss, but her disappointment must show on her face, because May says:

 

“It’s just in case, Skye. It’s not that I don’t trust you to tell someone if you have to go,”

 

“You just don’t trust me to  _ know _ when I have to go.” Skye interrupts. “I get it.”

 

“It’s only temporary, Skye. I know it’s not the best situation, but you’ll find yourself in situations like this a lot if you want to become an Agent someday.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Skye grumbles. “I might be stuck like this forever.”

 

“You’re right, I don’t know that for certain. But, I do know that dwelling on the ‘what-ifs’ isn’t going to do anything to help things.”

 

Skye sighs again. “I don’t suppose FitzSimmons made any progress…”

 

May  pauses for a moment. “Let’s go and see. I haven’t heard anything yet, but there’s no harm in checking on things.”

 

Skye reaches up to take May’s hand, but she stops herself and stuffs her hands in her pockets instead. She’s unwilling to appear anymore childish than absolutely necessary, but she’s glad May is with her; she’s almost afraid of being cornered by Ward if she wanders around the plane by herself. They’re flying again, off to god-knows-where on another 0-8-4 investigation. 

 

Skye has already decided that she’ll be staying on the BUS for this one…

 

She can hear Fitz, Simmons, and Ward arguing well before she gets to the lab. Skye looks up at May’s face for her reaction, and if the subtle clenching of her jaw is anything to go by, someone’s gonna  _ get it _ , because Mama May looks  _ pissed. _

 

“I didn’t touch anything!” Ward grumbles. “I just walked in the door. Coulson wants you two to have some combat training and I’m responsible for that while Agent May looks after Skye. I know you aren’t cleared for combat, but in a life-or-death situation, every little bit helps.”

 

Skye blinks. She doesn’t think she’s ever heard Ward talk so much at once.

 

“But you  _ knew _ we were working with a very sensitive object. Quarantine protocols were in place and you should have buzzed the intercom if you wanted to come in! At least then we’d have an object to study instead of a useless pile of dust!” Jemma’s either incredibly brave, or incredibly foolish for getting in Ward’s face like she is.

 

“Typical.” Fitz huffs. “This is what happens when you put a bull in a china shop…”

 

“Enough.” May’s voice is low and dangerous, and if Skye’s bladder wasn’t already empty, she’d probably have peed herself a little. “What’s going on?”

There is a moment of quiet, and then everyone starts shouting and pointing fingers at once.

 

May is less than amused. “One at a time. What’s the problem, and why are you shouting at each other like children instead of working on a solution like the agents you are?”

 

Fitz and Simmons look embarrassed; Ward just looks annoyed.

 

“The 0-8-4 disintegrated.” Fitz says.

 

_ No... _ Skye grits her teeth and tries to be unreadable like May, even though all she really wants to do is cry.

 

“We thought we might have found a solution; but now we’ll never know. If  _ Ward _ had followed the protocols he likes so much, we might not be in this situation.”

 

“What’s done is done.” May says flatly. “Pointing fingers isn’t going to solve anything. See if you can find anything from what’s left and we’ll go from there. Nothing we can do about it now.”

 

Jemma looks heartbroken. “Skye, please don’t cry. I promise we’ll find a way to fix this.”

 

Skye reaches up absently to check her face; she hadn’t realized she was crying.

 

No one looks satisfied, but May doesn’t bother waiting for an answer from anyone. She places a gentle hand on Skye’s back to guide her away, but they aren’t quite out of earshot when Ward speaks again.

 

“I  _ told  _ Coulson I would be part of his team because he needed a Specialist. I didn’t realize that he meant a  _ child-care  _ Specialist.” Ward snarls, and stomps off.

 

Skye pulls away from May, slumps against the wall, and bursts into tears.

 

“Oh, dear,” Jemma’s voice is close, much closer than Skye expects it to be. “It’s alright. Ward’s just upset. He can be a little grumpy sometimes.”

 

“More like ‘all the time’,” Fitz grumbles.

 

“Enough.” May says quietly. “Ward isn’t here to defend himself, so why don’t we leave our personality differences out of it for now. Ward might not be the warm-and-fuzzy type, but he  _ is _ trying to help.

 

This isn’t an ideal situation for anyone, least of all, Skye. Let’s just take a minute to calm down, and we’ll figure this out together.”

 

“Like pieces solving a puzzle.” Skye almost whispers, staring into the empty spot where Ward had just been. Did he really hate her  _ that  _ much?

 

“Exactly.” May agrees. “Skye and I are going to have breakfast. If you find anything, let us know.”

 

“Sure thing,” Says Fitz.

 

“Skye?” May says, but her voice is far away, muffled somehow.

 

_ This is all my fault… _

 

May reaches down and lifts Skye into her arms. 

  
  


Skye is a little annoyed at how easily she can be manhandled now, but considering that she was a sobbing wreck a few seconds ago, she doesn’t bother putting up a fight.

 

Besides, it’s nice to be held, even if she’ll never admit that out loud.

 

“What would you like to eat?”

 

Guilt sits like a ball of lead in her stomach. “I’m not hungry…” Skye rests her head on May’s shoulder, hot tears leaking from her eyes. She hopes May doesn’t notice.

 

Of course, May notices everything. She doesn’t say anything, she just pats Skye’s bottom in a slow, soothing rhythm.

 

“Okay. We’ll have a snack later though, alright? Do you need to use the bathroom while we’re close by?”

 

“No.” She says even though she’s pretty sure she could go if she tried. 

 

“I think you should try anyway.” May doesn’t seem to be expecting a response as she puts Skye down and nudges her in the direction of the bathroom.

 

“But, I don’t have to go!” Skye protests.

 

“Skye. It’s not up for discussion. Please go and try to use the toilet. Let’s not risk any accidents. Unless you’d rather I put you in diapers, since using the toilet is too much work…”

 

Skye glares at May. “That’s cruel. You know I can’t help when I…’” she can’t bring herself to finish.

 

“I do know that, Skye. That’s why I’m reminding you to go now. You don’t have to assume the worst of me.”

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

Skye wishes she could slam the door, if only to vent a little of her frustration, but the door slides shut smoothly on its own, like always. Skye is more grateful for the stool that May has left in this particular restroom; it gives her a little independence at least.

 

But, she still has to be careful about how she sits on the seat, so she doesn’t fall in. She shudders at the thought of having to ask May for help with that.

 

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Skye wonders, wiping her still-wet hands on her pants.

 

“There isn’t much  _ to _ do at the moment. The plane will be on autopilot until tomorrow morning, and then we’ll have to make a few course corrections.” May explains.

 

“Could you teach me some of your moves then? I could use some inner peace right now…”

 

“Alright.” May says. “The fight training will have to wait until you’re a little bigger, but we can start with some Tai Chi if you like.”

 

Skye smiles. “I’d like that.”

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

It’s nice, being close to May, even if she doesn’t fully understand what the point of the exercise is.

 

May seems totally at peace, and intensely focused; Skye just copies her poses and tries not to fidget.

 

She really has to pee, she realizes suddenly, but this doesn’t seem like the kind of thing you interrupt for a potty break…

 

The urge is painful now, though and if she doesn’t say something soon, she’s going to have an accident. May shifts positions then, and when Skye moves to do the same, she feels a warm rush in her pull-up.

 

She gasps. “ _ Crap. _ ” she mutters.

 

“Is everything okay, Skye?”

 

“I  _ really  _ have to pee. I’ll be right back.” Skye answers and bolts for the restroom, as fast as her legs will carry her.

 

_ No, no, no, no, no! _ Skye’s bladder ignores her desperate pleas as she sprints for the restroom, slowly leaking into the padding between her legs.

 

She slams the door shut behind her, wrestling her pants down to her ankles, since she can’t undo the button. She’s already wet, but that doesn’t mean she can’t at least try to finish her business in the toilet. But, no sooner has she begun clambering onto the toilet, then her bladder gives up the fight.

 

Skye bursts into tears.

 

“ _ Damn it _ !” She roars, cursing her rotten luck as much as her inability to control her bladder. She lashes out at the porcelain throne--it’s the dumb toilet’s fault for being up so high anyway. She splits her knuckles, and then she’s crying out of pain as well as embarrassment.

 

“Skye? Are you alright in there?” May’s voice is calm as it filters through the door.

 

“I’m fine!” Skye snaps, realizing as soon as the words leave her mouth that she’s given herself away.

 

“I’m coming in, alright?”

 

Skye wishes the ground would open up and swallow her as the door begins to open. The last thing she wants is for May to see her with her pants around her ankles in an obviously wet pull-up, but she knows that trying to hide will only make the situation worse.

“Skye, you’re bleeding!” May exclaims. “What happened?”

 

Skye opens her mouth to speak, but the only thing that comes out is a strangled sob.

 

“I’m sorry,” Skye croaks around the lump in her throat, tears dripping off her chin.

 

May looks from the toilet to Skye’s split knuckles. “Looks like the toilet wins this round, huh.”

 

“Not funny.” Skye grumbles, but she giggles despite herself.

 

“What on earth did you punch the toilet for?”

 

Skye sighs. “I was frustrated. If I’d had my stool…” She probably still would’ve had an accident, but May doesn’t need to know that.

 

“It’s okay.” May says. “I’m not upset. That’s what the pull-up is for.”

 

Skye wipes at her eyes,  avoiding May’s gaze while she fights back more  tears. It shouldn’t be this hard to stay dry; she’ll never convince anyone that she can be an asset to the team if she keeps up like this. And, if they decide she isn’t worth the trouble, there’s nowhere for her to go except back to St. Agnes.

 

“I didn’t mean to!” Skye insists as the panic begins to set in. “I won’t do it again, I promise!” She’s crying  _ again _ , which isn’t doing her case for maturity any more favors than the soggy pull-up between her legs.

 

“Skye, it’s okay. I’m not upset. That’s what your pull-up is for. Better this than having a puddle to clean up in the gym.”

 

“Now do you see what I was talking about?” May asks gently as she helps Skye to sit on the toilet.

 

“Yeah...I didn’t even feel it until I thought my bladder was gonna explode. There was no early warning--almost like someone flipped a switch.” Skye explains.

 

“You might want to mention that to Simmons next time you go to see her. I know she’s been monitoring your condition while she works with Fitz to figure out how to get you back to normal. Might be nothing, could be important.”

 

Skye nods, already dreading having to tell someone  _ else  _ that she’s having issues getting to the bathroom on time. Although, if she hadn’t needed to fuss with her pants, or climb up onto the toilet, she probably would have made it…

 

“Stay there and make sure you’re empty, I’m going to go get you some clean underwear. I’ll be right back.” May says, and then, Skye is alone.

 

She bristles privately at the reminder to make sure she’s ‘empty’ even though she knows that it’s a completely reasonable thing to say.

 

_ Maybe to a toddler. But not to…  _ Skye frowns and rests her chin in her hands, elbows on her knees. She heaves a sigh as she waits for May to return. As much as she hates to admit it, she probably has more in common now with the pre-school crowd than her own age group.

 

She heaves a sigh and settles in to wait, realizing only then that she’s  _ not _ empty, and that she’d almost had a much more humiliating kind of accident. She at least manages to clean herself on her own, but she’s trying to figure out how to climb onto the sink when May returns.

 

“Need some help?”

 

Skye almost topples headfirst onto the floor, but May is quick to save her from a nasty fall.

 

“Thanks,” Skye says sheepishly, too embarrassed to look at May.

 

“Next time, just wait for me, okay? You could get hurt.”

 

Skye just nods, quietly wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her.

 

“I can do it myself…” Skye protests weakly, in a voice that even she can barely hear. She hopes May doesn’t get mad at her for arguing.

 

“I know you  _ can _ ,” May says gently. “but that doesn’t mean you  _ should _ .”

 

Skye know she’s lost this round, knows that arguing more will just make her look more childish.

 

“Okay.” she concedes. “Could you help me? Please?”

 

May lifts Skye up so she can wash her hands,  and then gently put her down on the floor.

 

“I brought you some clean underwear and some new pants; this way you won’t have to fight with the button.”

 

Skye doesn’t say anything, more embarrassed at the fact that May knows that she’d struggled with the button without even having to be there.

 

She stares at her feet, wiggling her toes in discomfort. “Thanks.” 

 

May holds out the new pull-up for her to step into, and Skye does so without complaint.

 

The sweatpants follow, and Skye admits to herself that she feels a lot better knowing that she’ll be able to get her pants up and down easily now.

 

May checks her watch. “How about an early lunch, kid? We’ll have some quiet time after and then I have some work to do, so you’ll be with Coulson until dinner.”

She says.

 

Skye knows that May’s really saying that it will be naptime after lunch, and she also realizes that she’s really not in a position to argue.

 

Besides, even though she won’t admit it out loud, she  _ is  _ kind of tired. She fails to suppress a yawn, and rubs her eyes absently.

 

“What do you want to eat for lunch?” May asks.

 

“Ice cream?” Skye answers hopefully.

 

May almost cracks a smile. “Nice try. How about a grilled cheese sandwich and some soup. Maybe if you finish all that, you can have some then.”

 

May is nothing if not fair.

  
  


“Okay.” Without really thinking about it, Skye reaches up for May when she stands up. 

 

It’s only after May lifts her onto her hip that Skye realizes what she’s done.

 

“You don’t have to carry me.” Skye says. “I can walk.”

 

May gives Skye’s bottom a gentle pat. “I know.” she says. “I also know that sometimes you don’t tell me what you need. I think this is a good way for you to get used to asking for things. We’re a team, Skye, but I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

 

Skye doesn’t bother protesting, doesn’t really  _ want  _ to protest. The nuns at the orphanage were never too physical with their affections, except with the babies, and Skye had forgotten how nice it is to be held.

 

May is close and comforting and safe, and--for the moment at least--Skye doesn’t feel quite so overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Let me know if there's anything specific you want to see!


	8. Chapter 8

Skye wakes up alone.

 

She tries desperately to remember what May had taught her about controlling her breathing, tries to keep from melting down into a full-blown panic-attack. 

 

She’s crying, but really, that can’t be helped.

 

Right now though, she’s mostly focused on not throwing up…

 

“Skye, are you alright?” Jemma’s voice is soft, and concerned.

 

“‘Es.” Skye says, realizing only after she’s spoken that her thumb is in her mouth. The door slides open, and Skye quickly wipes her hands on her sweatpants.

 

“I’m fine.” Skye says, hurrying to wipe at her eyes.

 

Jemma sits carefully on the bed next to her, gently pulling Skye into her lap. 

 

It’s only after she settles against Jemma that Skye realizes she’s wet. She hopes Jemma doesn’t notice...

 

“You don’t seem fine to me.” Jemma replies, rubbing Skye’s back. Fitz and I are doing our best to get you back to normal. We’ll have you fixed up in no time.”

 

“You suck at lying, Jemma.” Skye says bitterly.

 

Jemma looks crestfallen.  “We’re trying,” she says.

 

Skye tries to pat Jemma’s arm comfortingly, but she can’t tell if the gesture’s meaning is clear, since she’s so much smaller now. 

 

“I know. I was just scared, because I woke up and May wasn’t here. It’s stupid…”

 

“It’s not stupid.” Jemma says, in a tone that allows no arguments.  “Coulson’s in a briefing with May, Ward, and Fitz, so it’s just us for now.”

 

_ That doesn’t seem so bad… _

 

A rush of warmth in her pull-up shakes her out of her head. She sucks in a breath.

 

“It’s okay, Skye. It’s only a little leak. We’ll have you fresh and dry in no time.”

 

_ Leak? Oh  _ no _ … _

 

Sure enough, Skye can feel the dampness on the inside of her thighs, and around her butt.

 

“Oh  _ god... _ Jemma, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean--”

 

“Shh.” Jemma interrupts. “It’s alright. No need to get upset. All you need is a fresh nappy, and you’ll be good as new. Maybe afterwards we can watch a movie? Or play a game? Or anything you’d like?”

 

Skye isn’t sure how to feel about the fact that everyone’s been treating her accidents like they’re no big deal. They certainly aren’t normal for  _ her _ , but, it’s nice that no one’s made her feel bad about them...

 

She leans against Jemma and tries not to think about it too much.

 

Jemma seems to know where May keeps her supplies, because she’s back with a diaper, wipes, and a change of pants almost right after she lays Skye on the bed.

 

Skye wants to argue that she doesn’t need a  _ diaper _ , but she knows that pull-ups are pretty much the same thing…

 

She stays quiet and lets Jemma work. May will fix it later; she can deal with it for now.

 

“There,” Jemma says. “good as new.”

 

“Thanks.” Skye replies, but it comes out garbled since she has her thumb in her mouth. 

 

“It’s no trouble, Skye. What do you want to do now?”

 

Skye shrugs. There isn’t much she  _ can _ do, and she’s not in the mood for anything specific.

 

“Can we watch TV? Or a movie?” Skye is too embarrassed to admit how nice it’d felt to be cuddled to anyone other than herself. But, watching TV seems like a good way to get more of the same treatment without having to ask for it directly.

 

So, maybe it  _ is  _ pathetic, but at least Skye doesn’t have to make herself seem even more babyish--the diaper she’s wearing has that covered in spades.

 

She sighs.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jemma wonders, ready for anything, it seems.

 

“Nothing. It’s just frustrating to be this little.”

 

Jemma nods, like she understands exactly where Skye is coming from. “Well, hopefully, you won’t have to deal with it for too much longer. Maybe some TV will help take your mind off things for a little while.”

 

Skye doesn’t really think so, but it seems like it’d be mean to say that somehow. She follows Jemma to the common room and sits in her lap once she’s settled on the couch. 

 

Jemma turns on  _ Blue’s Clues _ , which Skye wants to protest, because it’s for babies, but she can’t bring herself to say anything. 

 

Besides, Jemma is warm, and comfortable, and the way she sways Skye in time to the music when there’s a song is kind of nice…

 

As the credits roll and the show fades into a conmercial break, Skye feels a twinge in her bladder. It’s not a  _ DEFCON 1 _ emergency, but she definitely has to go badly enough that she shouldn’t procrastinate.

 

She shifts uncomfortably trying not to squirm.

 

She knows she  _ should _ ask Jemma to take her to the potty-- _ toilet _ \--like a big girl-- _ grown-up;  _ **_adult_ ** \--but she’s wearing a diaper, which is, for the record, totally not her fault. Also, she’s comfy and warm and she doesn’t want to move.

 

Besides, isn’t that what diapers are for?

 

Skye lets herself relax, and feels the not-quite-unpleasant warmth spreading around her bottom. 

 

If Jemma notices, she doesn’t say anything.

 

_ There _ , Skye thinks to herself.  _ Problem solved. _

 

May comes in to sit with them later.

 

Jemma passes Skye off to May with a kiss on the forehead, and returns to the lab with Fitz.

 

“So…” May begins, giving Skye’s butt a gentle pat. “What happened during the briefing? You don’t normally wear diapers during the day.”

 

Skye’s cheeks burn, and she wishes the floor would open up and swallow her. It’d been different with Jemma--they were practically the same age, even if Skye is a lot smaller now. She doesn’t feel the need to prove herself to Jemma, like she does with May.

 

“I, uh...there was a....I had…” Skye can’t bring herself to say it. She takes a breath.

 

“I peed on Jemma.” Skye blurts, and then realizes that what she’s said is considerably worse than what’d actually happened. “I mean...I  _ leaked _ on Jemma. She changed me, and put me in a diaper. I thought it would be better to wait for you to fix it, than to argue with her…” 

 

“Well, if you leaked, it sounds like Jemma made the right decision.” May says evenly.

 

“ _ What? _ ” The incredulous almost-shout is past Skye’s lips before she can stop herself.

 

“If you wet too much for pull-ups, then you need to wear diapers.”

 

“But, that’s not fair!” Skye hopes she doesn’t sound like she’s whining. “I don’t need diapers during the day!”

 

“Were you asleep when you leaked?” May asks.

 

“Well, no, but I--”

 

May doesn’t wait for her to finish. “Then why didn’t you go to the bathroom? Or ask Jemma to take you?”

 

“I was distracted.” Skye admits finally. “I’d just woken up, and you weren’t there, and I was scared, and…”

 

May shushes her gently. “Okay. I understand that. Accidents happen, and you were afraid. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I wouldn’t be there when you woke up. I won’t hold that one against you. Are you dry right now?”

 

Skye is all too aware of her wet diaper now, and she can’t hold May’s gaze.

 

“Skye?” May prods. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

Skye shakes her head.

 

“Do I need to check for myself?”

 

Skye shakes her head again, but she can already feel May’s hand against her bottom, feeling her diaper.

 

“Skye?” May’s voice is gentle, but firm. She definitely expects an answer this time. “What happened? You just told me that you don’t need to wear diapers during the day, and you’ve been sitting in a wet diaper this whole time. I understand that you might not be comfortable with Jemma changing you, but you could have at least told me.”

 

Skye folds her arms.

 

“And, on top of all that, you let me believe you were dry right up until I checked you just now. That doesn’t sound like a very responsible way to handle things does it, Skye?”

 

“No,” Skye doesn’t care if she sounds bitter.

 

“Well, if I can’t trust you to tell me when you need the toilet, or when you’ve had an accident, maybe you  _ should  _ be in diapers.”

 

“But,”

 

“No ‘buts’ Skye. If you’re really serious about being independent and grown-up, you can show me tomorrow. Right now, you’ve proven that I can’t trust you to handle your bathroom habits responsibly. So, you’ll be in diapers until tomorrow morning.”

 

Skye barely manages to keep from screaming.  _ This is so unfair _ ! “I didn’t even  _ do _ anything!” Skye protests.

 

May nods. “That’s exactly the problem, Skye.” She stands up and settles Skye on her hip. “Maybe you can learn from this, and be more responsible in the future.”

 

Skye  _ harrumphs _ and rests her head on May’s shoulder facing away from her.

 

She doesn’t say anything back.

 


End file.
